The Past
by NguTheFanfictionWriter
Summary: "It's kinda funny, actually... My truest tales sound the most false!" Kano is sick of having his true tales being perceived as false, however can something change when one of his friends come to notice the sadness in the other? "It's a short tale, just for you!" (Rating Might Change)
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Kano jumped up, shaking, covered in sweat, panting, he looks around. '_G-Good_...' He sighs happily '_No-one heard me..._' he sighs happily, creeping out of his bed into his bathroom, he had hidden something from his family for awhile. He didn't want to worry them with this.

Turning on the shower, he removed his clothing and jumped in, shivering at the cold water, for once in awhile, he deactivated his eye power. Each scar he hid from them finally showing, he looked down, frowning.

"_All you do is lie! You're just a monster! I'm telling teacher you did this!"_

Those words stung. So much so it hurt him. Sitting on the floor in the shower, he let his tears fall, he let out those quiet sobs. He loved his family but he didn't them to get involved in his affairs. Kano might live with them, but he was always worried that one day, they would turn around and tell him to leave.

After awhile of thinking, he stands up, turning off the shower and grabbing a towel, placing his deceiving appearance back on, he puts on a fake smile.

* * *

The day went on as normal, Kano spending his time with his friends, making sure they didn't realize he wasn't at all happy.

He put this façade on everyday, they haven't ever noticed it before. So why would they now? He just smiled, after all, he wasn't much more then the problem causer of the group. He noticed his green jumpsuit wearing friend turn towards him.

Giving the boy his fake smile, he noticed that the other had a worried look upon his face, before turning and talking to Mary.

Kano shook slightly, he was scared Seto had noticed. But he thinks that the other hadn't yet, he noticed that they had arrived at their location. Giving a slight smile, he knew it was time for the monster to hid once again.

* * *

Everything had gone to plan. Kano smiled slightly. But he still felt sad. He wished someone knew at least. He was sick of crying to himself every night. He was a monster after all.

Kano hugged his knees, as he felt someone hug him, he noticed it was Seto "ah... Seto~!"

Seto frowns at the boy "Kano, today you seemed really sad." The blonde boy blinks, before brushing off the comment with a hand wave

"Nah~ I'm perfectly fine~!" He smiled _**I see your lying again~**_ "Honestly~" _**Liar~**_

Seto frowns, looking at the other "well... if you say so..."

* * *

**And chapter one is over :D! What do you guys think of it? Its pretty short I know~ but its just an intro chapter~!**

**The pairing is SetoKano~ This goes from my kano headcanons. So please enjoy!**

**Kagerou Project aka Mekakucity Actors is owned by Jin, the anime is by Shaft. Please respect this has nothing to do with the actual series.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned kagerou project I'd be so happy...**

**Cookies for reviews~?**


	2. Chapter 2: Injuries, Nightmares & Hugs

**Warning: Mentions of Suicide in this chapter, mean words and probably OOC.**

**Note: We also get to meet~ my version of Kano's snake~ well one part of it -w- more detailed explanation at the end!**

* * *

Kano smiled slightly, another fake smile, today was their biggest mission, they'd just completed it and were heading back, when Kano stopped for a few seconds as everyone else went ahead.

'**They don't need you, you know.**' A voice inside him said '**Everyone's sick of you, and your lies~!**" Kano gripped his hood, pulling it up, he continued to walk, but much slower. '**Poor lying monster~ no-one will ever love you~!**" Kano was ready to yell at it to shut up, standing still '**They probably would be better off... if you didn't exist!**'

'_S-Shut up!_' Kano screamed in his head, taking a step, he heard something, looking up slightly, a large object was falling towards him, and as it crashed into him, he was sure he heard someone yell among his last name...

"SHUUYA!"

* * *

Kano opened his eyes, he was back in the Dan. He saw everyone around "O-oh! Good Morning~"

"Shut up..." He heard Kido say, blinking, he looked at her confused "Do everyone a favour and disappear." with that, she walked out.

Tears came to Kano's eyes "eh...?" He looked at the others

"W-We don't want you here any more!" Mary yelled before running out.

"Your such a horrible person, no-one wants you." Momo walked out after Mary had.

"e-everyone...?" Kano's tears fell hard, he couldn't breathe properly, he felt like he was dying

"do everyone a favour why don't you..." Shintaro left some scissors by him, as the tall boy left he heard a female voice yelling from the NEETs phone.

"Everyone will be happier once you do it." Hibiya stood up and pulled Konoha out with him.

Left in the room was Kano and Seto, with his tears now falling at max, Kano looked at the boy like he was the last hope. "Goodbye... Liar." with that, the boy left. Kano couldn't stop the pain in his heart, his eyes, or anywhere, reaching for the scissors, he heard two voices laugh.

"**Do it.**"

* * *

Kano screamed, loudly. Bolting up in the bed, he was crying. All of a sudden, he felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around him.

"Sh... it's okay. No-one wants you to die."

Kano cries started to die down, as the tears finally disappeared, he noticed everyone was in the room, with a worried look upon their faces. He shakes slightly, as Seto sits by him

"Kano. What's wrong with you?" Kido sat by the boy, everyone else sat around looking really worried at the boy "for the past week, all you've done in your sleep is have nightmares."

Kano looked at them all '_H-How did they find out?_'

'**It's obvious.**' The snake speaks again '**Shuuya the liar.**'

Seto pulled the boy closer "Kano... I know you hate us to ask this... but please... don't active your powers for a little while."

Kano blinked confused, looking down, all of his scars that were visible with his current attire (his sleepwear and bandages over his injuries), shaking, he didn't know what to do, what he had hidden from them for so long, was out in the open, plain for them to see.

Konoha was the first to speak after a long awkward silence. "Do you need a hug?" Kano looked at the tallest member, nodding slightly. Very carefully, Konoha wraps his arms around Kano, trying to comfort the boy, Kano felt at easy in Konoha's arms. No-one knew why, but the strange white haired boy always seemed to calm them all down so easily when they were upset.

"...th-they're from before everything... the-they for some reason s-started to show... h-help me..." his tears fell slightly. Everyone looked at each other, leaving Seto and Konoha with Kano, they walked outside to talk about something related to the boy.

Konoha sat next to Kano, continuing the comforting hug, whilst Seto gently ran his hand through Kano's hair.

"Don't worry Kano." Seto kissed the boys cheek "No matter what, we'll all stick by you."

* * *

**Short update, but my new chappie for this fanfic is up! Thank you for the person who gave me that review owo but I don't really deserve that compliment / they're are a lot better ones out there! This one just plays on some actual story ideas I've had related to Kano baby :) So you guys must be wondering about the snakes huh?**

**The bold snake, is Kano's liar side. The underlined snake, is Kano's truthful side. It's a mini idea I had that Kano's snake takes two forms, one to represent his truth, the other to represent his liar. They won't be in every chapter, but a lot.**

**Also the story around the weird moment with Kano thinking the entire Dan wanted him to dead. Was a play on how the snakes would make Kano's dreams up. This one would be considered a liars dream, in the first chapter, Kano suffered from an unknown truthful dream about his past or current life**

**So yeah, I think at the beginning of each chapter, Kano will be suffering from a nightmare... if he fell asleep at the end of the last one! Lol**

**Anyways, I do not own this beautiful anime, song series or manga! :) But I do own my idea and headcanons!**

**Reviews for Cookies?! Also! Please check out my other stories! :DD**


End file.
